My Nervous Life
by augustunmasked73
Summary: After Harry Potter and Lord Riddle came to an agreement the wizarding world has changed for the WEIRDER. Everyone has gone wacky in Aurelius' mind and he's stuck with their son. What's a nervous wreck like this guy suppose to deal with a dirty minded enigma? MAJOR OCS. OC as main.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Aurelius' POV

Hello, my name is Aurelius Lelio Porlanton. I'm a 16 year old boy in my 6th year in Hogwarts. I'm a Slytherin. If you haven't noticed, I haven't listed anything special. That's because there is nothing quite so special about me.

Currently, I'm sitting in my assistant's chair next to Madam Pince. I have my nose buried in a book. Literally. I'm hiding my disgusting face behind a book so, the other kids don't look at me. Please, let them not look at me.

I watched them as they passed by my desk. I had been working the library table for madam pince. She had graciously let me work in the library because of my love for books. Not to mention my ability to get picked on. I don't know what people found so unattractive about me.

I have blonde hair but it comes maybe, four inches past my shoulders. I usually keep it in a messy bun. I have a best friend, Katie, whose always telling me to comb the blonde mess. She is really straight forward so, she's a friend you need an acquired taste for. I try my best. I have hazel eyes and an ordinary face nothing special about that but, I used to get picked on when I was younger because I looked like a girl. I'm about 5 feet and nine inches which isn't really tall.

Believe it or not, I'm the epitome of geek. I have really thick glasses. I'm not blind or anything, I just have a hard time seeing. (Yea) I have the original braces. Yes, with 3D action. I have the stupidest wardrobe. Suspenders included on Hogsmede weekends.

My horrible life is all thanks to my parents. My father is a guidance counselor at a muggle school and mom stays at home. No, she is very much the problem too. They didn't just get together because they liked each other. They are misfits galore. Like, family floss week and taking turns to listen to each others feelings twice a day. I love that Hogwarts is a boarding school. If you're wondering, they are wizards but, they chose to live like muggles. Hippies. That's all you need to know.

My life officially went down hill when I met Alexis and Scorpius Malfoy. They practically own Slytherin. I mean, they are an enigma of 'UGH'. They act like they're so much better than everyone else. I hope someone knocks them off their high horse because I'm too, scared to do it.

Also, I'm straight and totally in love with Alexis. I mean, she's snobby but, perfect. That pin straight beautiful blonde hair. Her gorgeous steel gray eyes. Man, and that lovely smile. Ah, her brother and supposed boyfriend would kill me if they knew what I thought.

Can, I just say, that it's a little weird to be straight nowadays? Ever since Harry and Lord Riddle got together it's all the fab. People don't go for those good days where I can like a girl and it would be normal. No, it's just another thing that I have to hide.

Let's not get started on their kids. Jesus, everyone acts like they're god's gift to the Earth. Tom and Harry had three Kids. It's James, Ashtin, and Evelyn. Ugh. I hate Ashtin. He knows people will listen to him and just orders everyone around. He's two years behind me. James is a year ahead of me. Evelyn is 5 and a cutie-pie. I'll vouch for that one.

I really do hate Ashtin, he just brings his entourage of followers in the library like he owns it. They always mess shit up and I'm the one stuck cleaning it up. Oh, the frickin horror. He'll never go into the Gryffindor common room like that. James would kick his ass. I'm just saying. They are both in Gryffindor but, it can only have one true poster boy. James, I think is winning.

"Hey, where can I find the herbology section?" I was snapped out of my internal rant by an angel.

"F-Follow me, Miss M-Malfoy." I managed to stutter out. She's here. I mean she's actually here. She asked me a question.

I got up to show her the section. Oh, she looked great following me. This could be the first step in our relationship. In about 456 other small meetings, we could be considered acquaintances. Then, we'll be married.

"Could you get that book for me?" She asked, not really paying attention. It's not technically my job, but anything for her. I waved the book down but, almost dropped it when I turned around. I bumped into someones back.

Shit. James.

He glowered down at me. He gave me a malicious smirk that just said 'I'm going to kill and eat you.' Those red eyes really got me. Girls called him handsome, I called him the bane of my existence. Alexis' so called boyfriend.

OH MY GOD! I want to live.

"Watch, it loser. Hand me that book!" I heard Alexis grumble from in front of him. Merlin, she sounds hot when she's angry. I handed the book to her with shaky hands.

They walked out with Alexis complaining about slow service and nerds. Yes, she's talking about me. That was probably my only real interaction with her.

I think her bad attitude just saved me from James. Speaking of which looks exactly like his father. Wavy black hair and a good face, I guess. Y'know, my opposite. Ashtin looks like Potter. God, I hate Ashtin.

I went back to my little seat and watched Ashtin and his friends mess up my haven. James is cruel but, he doesn't kill books. My poor defenseless books. No, he has my favorite.

No, not 'The Unicorn and Babby'.

No, the other guy has 'How to Cast and Make Wards'.

She has 'The Romance of Sir Bunter'.

MY CHILDREN! Someone save my babies.

"Put those books down, underachievers. I leave for one moment and you dunderheads are trying to set damn place on fire. Out of my sight now." I looked up to hear Madam Pince's hushed tone. Thank god for madam Pince.

I watch them give her the stink eye.

James' POV

I watched Aurelius hand over the book to Alexis. He was so cute, all nervous and blushing like that. I thought I was going to jump him when the hag pulled me out of the library. I'll get her back for making me leave my princess so soon.

Yes, he's my princess not Alexis. He always looks like he's in trouble. Of course I don't save him. It's nice to see him get tortured for a while. One of my turn on's. No one was allowed to hurt him though. I was the only person fit for that.

"Me and you were having a conversation before that nerd bumped you. He has no manners. Not like us." Ugh, whats with them and pure blood and she just dissed my princess. Unacceptable.

"Keep him out of your mouth."

"What?"

"I don't want you to say anything about him." I said keeping my own anger at bay.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like to talk about people under you. So anyway,…" Noooooo, I hate when she just goes on and on.

Only, Scorpius knew about my crush on Aurey. As, I named him. He constantly takes shots at him because he knows I hate it when I hear people say something bad about him. Idiot, but a good friend.

Aurelius' POV

Madam Pince sat next to me. She was a bit stuck up but, she was a quiet and understanding. I admire anyone who could save my favorite literature. I sighed. Why couldn't I be just a bit like her? No, it would just shake things up too, much. Plus, I need to become more like Riddle. For my Alexis of course.

I was about to return to my book, when a hand tapped on my shoulder. I just wanted to finish this book. Couldn't a deity up there prevent these horrid students from interacting in such crude no mannered way with me? I looked up to see Scorpius. He was in my year. Up one from my angel.

"Did my sister and James stop by here? I wanted to pick up a book for ancient runes." He asked.

"Oh yeah, they just left. Runes are on that second shelf to the left. Next, to that yellow marker. Would you like for me to get it down for you?" I asked. He shook his head and went to go to it.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something." He said, while putting a hand on his hip.

"M-Me. Uhh, go ahead?" I said trying to put my voice in a level it didn't seem to waiver at.

"Are you into guys?" He said with such a straight face that it threw me for a loop.

"No, I l-like girls. W-Why?" God, I'm blushing like an idiot. Do I just radiate uncoolness or do I just make myself seem this awkward?

"My friend was kinda into you. He didn't know if you'd like him back." He said turning to leave.

"Tell, your friend to keep an open mind. I'm getting desperate." I joked. He let out a small chuckle before leaving. How I really wish I was joking.

I put the books back that I was reviewing and headed up to the dungeons. It was true in every possible way that the slytherin common room was in no way warm or comforting. I do not like it down there one bit. James also comes down to the common room sometimes because he is technically the new 'heir' or some crap like that. Sometimes he'll glare at me for no apparent reason.

It seemed darker out here for some reason.

James POV

I had managed to sneak out a false request to the students that they had to be in their house areas by 8:30. Which is exactly 30 minutes after Aurelius gets out of volunteering at the library. No one will be out there to stop me from getting **my** princess.

I watched as Aurelius wandered down the corridor. I dimmed the lights a bit and followed close behind.

"Porlanton, what are you doing out of bed?" I love being head boy. I know you're not suppose to abuse power but, I couldn't resist.

"U-Ummm, curfew isn't until?" He managed to stutter out. His American accent wavering a bit. I guess being here for such a long time can make you pick up traits from our own British speech.

"A memo went out that clearly stated for all students to be in their dormitories or are you simply disobeying the rules? I thought you were smarter than that." I said glaring at him. I know he hates it when I do that and he usually looks like he's about to piss on himself. I swear that I just can't help myself sometimes.

"N-N-No! I wasn't informed, I swear! I was going down to my dorm right now. I was working in the library." He is super nervous now. How could I miss another opportunity to make him a little more uncomfortable.

"I'll walk you down but, don't you dare try to sneak out again. I can't believe a student like you would even think of leaving out after hours. Now that I recall you weren't even at dinner. I'm concerned." I watched his head drop in shame. He's such a good student that he can't even argue back.

"I just told you that I was working in the library! Don't accuse me of anything like that, you don't know me!" He turned and yelled at me. He stormed off into the direction of the Slytherin dormitory.

I was stunned. He was never able to utter out more than a few sentences. Now he was full out yelling at me like I'm some kind of commoner.

Alright, princess.


End file.
